Finding My Hope
by Spirit-Huntress
Summary: Another friend has left Kagome broken and alone. Why does she even try? Now she knows…Sess Kag
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Another friend has left Kagome broken and alone. Why does she even try? Now she knows…Sess Kag

"Why?" Kagome cried, wiping her tears with a sleeve. She was currently sitting on a park bench as she watched her best friend tower over her.

"I told you Kagome." Sakura said calmly. "You're too difficult. I should have listened to my other friends before…"

Kagome sniffled. She lowered her head. Sakura, her best friend since last year just seemed to whack her in the face with her words. Now Kagome knew, words _hurt_.

"You know Kagome?" Sakura asked. "You were always a fool. Too difficult. I have to say I was a fool too. To have believed you would be the best friend. But I guess its over now…all over…" With that, she turned her back and left.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_You left me here, you left me…_

Kagome looked at a page in her photo album. There was a picture of Sakura and her, grinning happily. _Sakura_…Kagome thought. She reviewed over the pictures once again.

Yes, it was all going well before. But then…she fell for someone. And she made sacrifices. She had let down Sakura…and she had become too difficult to handle.

_I don't need any friends anymore…_Kagome said sadly. _I don't care anymore…_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_We let a boy come between our friendship…_

Kagome quickly took some books out of her locker and grabbed a pencil. She was super early. It was 5:30 and school started at 8:00. But then, it was the usual time.

She quickly went behind a while. Just then, there was some noises behind the wall and she watched as Sesshoumaru proceeded towards his locker.

That was it. She watched from afar. She no longer had time to hang with her friends.

She blushed as she continued to watch the man who had captured her heart.

But her thoughts kept going back to Sakura and she felt no difference from the guilt she had felt yesterday.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_The day is over, forget about it…_

Kagome sighed as she opened her diary. School still had not started yet and she liked the peaceful time before. The only other person in the school was Sesshoumaru and for that, she was happy.

Inside her diary was another picture of Sesshoumaru. She flipped to a new page.

_Dear diary,_

_Maybe I forgot about Sakura because all I thought about was Sesshoumaru…I give up now. And I know…that friends are more important…too bad that I don't have any left._

That was all she was to write. There was nothing more to describe the pain she felt inside. Nothing more…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_So that's the way you play…_

Kagome sat down at her desk as her teacher called out names and proceeded to make an announcement.

"Class, today there is three new students. They have come here on their own. Two of them are cousins to live with their grandparent…and the other one has a brother here."

Kagome didn't listen much but she had to say that she was a little excited about the new students.

"Come in please."

The door opened to reveal two boys and one girl. The first boy had violet eyes and black hair tied in a small ponytail. He seemed to be surveying the class. "My name is Miroku." He said simply. Then he added, "My phone number is 768-2845." With that, he flashed a smile.

The girl looked slightly uneasy with long black hair and sparkling black eyes. "My name is Sango and my cousin here is Miroku. You really shouldn't talk to him if you're a girl."

Kagome wondered what she meant by the warning.

The last boy had pearl silver hair and diamond gold eyes. He reminded her of someone yet she couldn't quite place it. "My name is Inuyasha and I would rather not talk about my brother. " He said bluntly. For a split second, his eyes locked with Kagome's.

He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes until he stopped and began staring at the floor again.

_Weird…_Kagome thought to herself.

"Please help these students get comfortable around here. Now, for your seats…"

Kagome looked around her and panicked. She was in one of the rows at the end and all around her were empty seats.

"Sango may sit on the right of Kagome. Raise your hand."

Kagome did as told and the girl sat down beside her with a warm smile.

"Miroku may sit behind Kagome."

Miroku flashed a smile again and literally skipped to his seat.

"And lastly, Inuyasha to the left of Kagome."

Inuyasha grumbled for a minute before doing as told.

_Great…_Kagome thought.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Starting over, making new friends…_

The bell rang and the students were excused for twenty minutes. Kagome decided to go to her locker.

She found Sango at her locker and asked, "Excuse me?" IN a soft voice.

"Oh, this is your locker?" Sango asked. "Well, I'm your new locker partner.

"OH." Kagome said. "How…did you like the class?"

"I found it a bit difficult." Sango said.

Startled, thousands of thoughts raced into Kagome's head. The only thing she could think of was _Sakura_.

"I'm not difficult!" She shouted and ran away.

Sango stood there for a while, wondering what she had done before chasing after Kagome.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Confusion_…

Sango found Kagome crying by the fountain in the hallway and she leaned over slowly. "Are you alright? Do you need a friend right now?"

"No…" Kagome said sadly. "Don't…"

_She must have experienced something bad recently_, Sango decided. She looked at the sad girl and decided to give it the best shot in guessing. Given how she reacted the 'difficult' she would have been called difficult or something. Given as she declined the offer for a friend, it must have been a very close friend. Given as how she didn't seem to have any friends…"Did your best friend leave you?" Sango asked randomly.

"How?" Kagome asked, turning her head slowly.

For the first time, Sango could see how beautiful Kagome really was and at that time, she felt truly sorry for the raven haired beauty.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Remember to review…I need your opinions.


	2. Chapter Two

"I don't want your pity."

The cold words stung at Sango as she proceeded to help Kagome. She stood up and decided she would wait.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you leave me alone?" She asked, still huddled.

Sango said nothing but continued to stand there silently. Finally, she said, "I want to help."

"Well, don't." Kagome said. She knew she was being rude but she didn't care at the moment.

Sango sighed. "I'll see you some other time Kagome."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Leave me be…_

Kagome made her way to her history class. _What a day…_Just then, she saw Sesshoumaru going into the same class. _I didn't know he had a class with me..._ She thought.

She took a seat in one of the last rows. She noticed Miroku there too.

"Take a seat everyone…" The teacher said. "Calm down."

Kagome barely listened until the part where the teacher said something about a new project. _Great…_Kagome said.

"You will get the guidelines for it soon but for now, I would like you to copy the instructions down. You need to choose a legend and write about it. This is a partner project…" The teacher said. "On your student sheet, there are the names of the students who are to work together for the rest of the year."

Kagome looked at the paper. She had never actually seen her paper. _Please be Sesshoumaru…_She prayed. She took out the paper. It said that her partner was Miroku!

"Excuse me…" The teacher said. There is a mistake. Kagome is going to pair up with the student at corner 4B and Miki is with the student at 8R. Thank you."

The student at 4B was…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Author's note

Who do you think it is?


End file.
